Sonic Universe Issue 53
:Previous Issue: Sonic Universe #52 (Worlds Collide - Part 5) ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic Universe #54 (Worlds Collide - Part 11) Sonic Universe #53 is the fifty-third issue of the Sonic Universe comic book series by Archie Comics, released in June 2013. It contains the eighth part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary "When Worlds Collide": Part Eight of Twelve-The hunt for the Roboticized Masters comes to its explosive end! As the gripping second act of the Sonic/Mega Man crossover event comes to a close, Proto Man and the Chaotix make a crucial discovery in the battle to restore BOTH worlds! The tension is fraying the bromance of Drs. Eggman and Wily! Bass and Metal Sonic prepare to lead an army-but an army of what? Featuring new cover art from Sonic/Mega Man art legend Patrick Spaziante, and a special "E.F.F. (aka Evil Friends Forever) Variant" featuring Dr.'s Eggman and Wily gaming on their EGGSbox!Comics Alliance Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 7 (Mega Man #26) ←— : —→ Next Part: Worlds Collide - Part 9 (Sonic the Hedgehog #250) When Worlds Collide - Part Eight: Liberation This issue begins with Drs. Eggman and Wily trying to keep each other calm despite having only two Roboticized Masters left. This is also where the two doctors start to turn on each other as each of them are secretly plotting to abandon the other if all else fails. As they walk away, Cubot and Orbot are shown constructing a hybrid of the Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and the Wily Machine from Mega Man 9. Meanwhile, the heroes continue traversing through the Skull Egg Zone, walking down an area with Mega Muck resembling the Chemical Plant Zone with the Special Stage half-pipe from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. They jump off into a sandy desert area, and as Sonic wishes to find his remaining friends, Knuckles Man and Rose Woman teleport in and another fight begins. Both bots announce that they are about to self-destruct, giving the blue duo only a few minutes to deroboticize them. After they return to normal, Sonic teases Knuckles by asking if he was tricked by Eggman again or kidnapped, and Amy glomps Sonic as usual, apologizing for attacking him. Mega Man receives a communication from Proto Man finding out that he and the Chaotix found the Wily Egg in a loading dock surrounded by mountains shaped like the doctors. The Chaotix are shown trying to guess the password for the computer system. Sonic sends Tails and Knuckles over to help them and Mega Man to get Silver and Blaze, while Sonic and Amy head off to find Shadow, citing that Amy has a tendency to "find hedgehogs thinking they're Sonic." Along the way, largely due to Sonic's rationale, Amy and Sonic get into an argument about her mixing up Sonic with Shadow or other hedgehogs. Back in the Wily Egg, Orbot informs that all Roboticized Masters have been lost, sarcastically congratulating the doctors for giving back-up for Sonic and Mega Man, and that the engines are offline and venting Chaos Energy, the saboteur being currently pursued by Bass and Metal Sonic. Rouge is cornered and releases the Chaos Devil. The monster doesn't know friend from foe, and Metal Sonic and Bass are no match for it. Rouge and Metal Sonic are captured by the Chaos Devil, but the doctors arrive and Eggman commands it like a dog to make it release them. Eggman sends Rouge to be roboticized as an army of Robot Masters stand by waiting for orders. The issue ends with Duo finally showing up at Light Labs. Off Panel Violence Is Not The Answer Wily asks Eggman what happened with the girl that came with Chaos, with Eggman saying the her, Tikal, isn't a fighter and could do no harm. Somewhere else, Tikal is talking with the Yellow Devil about how violence is rarely the answer. Appearances Characters *Early Egg-Wily Machine X (First appearance) *"Met Chao" *Chaos Devil (First appearance) Sonic the Hedgehog *Doctor Eggman *Cream the Rabbit (Vision, cameo) *Cheese the Chao (Vision, cameo) *Big the Cat (Vision, cameo) *Cubot and Orbot *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Skorp *Knuckles the Echidna / Knuckles Man *Amy Rose / Rose Woman *Burrobot *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon *Metal Sonic *Rouge the Bat Mega Man *Dr. Wily *Auto *Roll *Changkeys *Cloaker *Sasoreenu (First appearance) *Mega Man *Rush *Mettaur *Proto Man *Paozo (First appearance) *Bass *Freeze Man (First appearance) *Tengu Man (First appearance) *Gravity Man (FIrst appearance) *Tomahawk Man (First appearance) *Hard Man *Flash Man *Shadow Man *Snake Man *Sheep Man (First appearance) *Quick Man *Duo Special Weapons * Psycho Burst (First appearance) * Acoustic Blaster * Rapid Stinger (First appearance) * Fire Tornado (First appearance) * Piko Hammer (First appearance) Locations * Skull Egg Zone ** Wily Egg Mega Man * Light Labs Trivia *Even that the standard cover shows Sonic and Mega Man fighting the Chaos Devil, the actual fight only happens two parts later. *Beside Drs. Eggman and Wily playing EGGSbox (parody of Microsoft's Xbox gaming console), the variant cover also features: **Death Egg Robot, Egg Emperor, Buzz Bomber, and Moto Bug miniatures; and **Wily Castle 3 and Bass miniatures. *The screen showing how many Roboticized Masters are left is based on the Robot Master stage selection screen from the various Mega Man games. *Sonic mocking Knuckles with "Tougher than the rest of 'em? Best of 'em? Tougher than leather?" is a reference to Knuckles theme song Unknown from M.E. *When trying to crack the password, Espio, Charmy, and Vector comment on who uses colored dots for a password key, alluding to the password save for Mega Man 3 as well as the blue sphere minigame in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''/ ''Sonic & Knuckles. *Sonic and Amy's argument, about she to able tracking any hedgehogs, when she thinks they are him, is a reference to [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Adventure_2 Sonic Adventure 2]'' game, where Amy confuses Shadow with Sonic. *In the Off Panel, Tikal the Echidna's spirit and Yellow Devil make their only appearances during the crossover. **The Yellow Devil says "BUMO." referencing his ''Mega Man Powered Up version. Gallery Cover art SonicUniverse53Textless.jpg|Standard cover art by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante and Matt Herms SonicUniverse53V.jpg|Evil Friends Forever Variant cover by Tracy Yardley!, Phyllis Novin and Thomas Mason Preview SonicUniverse53-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicUniverse53-2.jpg|Page #2 SonicUniverse53-3.jpg|Page #3 SonicUniverse53-4.jpg|Page #4 SonicUniverse53-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic Universe Issue 53 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Universe Issue 53 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues